1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure paper mop board facing in which the paper mop board facing is adhesively attached to the floor section and consists of a number of a pliable and, furthermore, disconnected and cross-laterally arrayed three-dimensional pattern of diagonal ridges on a plane surface; as such, when the paper mop is moved along a floor surface, the ends of the three-dimensional pattern come into direct contact with the floor surface and, furthermore, mop the floor such that dust is effectively held fast onto the three-dimensional pattern, which attracts by absorption the greater bulk of the dust encountered and enables the improved structure paper mop board of the invention herein to achieve the efficient removal of dust from floors.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional paper mop board facing structures, as indicated in FIG. 1, have a planar bottom area 3 and, therefore, when the non-weave fabric adhesively attached to the mop board facing is wiped across a floor surface, the planar bottom area 3 is situated against the floor surface to enable the mopping of the floor, the edges along the four sides directly mopping the floor such that dust is only held fast onto the four sides of the board facing, with only a smaller amount of dust clinging to the center of the board facing; as a result, dust cannot be efficiently attracted onto the paper mop board facing.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research, including repeated testing and refinement, which culminated in the successful development of a totally new improved structure paper mop board facing that eliminates the said shortcomings of the conventional product and, furthermore, is capable of providing significantly greater practical performance.